User talk:Snow White Tan/Archive 1
Discussion Hi - Snow White Tan 08:46, 27 May 2007 (CEST) Build Currently, my userpage is just a build for my derv. Made that build 5 minutes ago. Like it? (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 01:32, 28 June 2007 (EDT) :Makes more sense now - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:50, 5 July 2007 (CEST) Hello. thanks for your feedback on the build in my userpage; since now it is in testing phase, would you mind giving an eye to the final version? thanks! Build:Rt/any_Grasping_Bomber --Morten 17:40, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Sure, I can do that - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 17:56, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Are you there? your items await you. -- Nova -- ( ) 23:02, 6 September 2007 (CEST) thankee sai you're welcome :) -- Nova -- ( ) 16:09, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Pressuring Refrain I don't see why not. Tycn 12:29, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :Cool, thanks - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 12:30, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Yay The Weapon of Recovery has been rated good :D Me happy - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:12, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Chaz <3 Tomoko 15:52, 9 October 2007 (CEST) SC Good luck :) Tycn 15:56, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Talk page What a mysterious talk page, no one knows what the other people are talking about! :p (This comment certainly has no hidden message!) -- Nova -- ( ) 02:21, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :I did =O — Skakid9090 02:22, 15 October 2007 (CEST) ::My talk page isn't the most visited ever, so instead of posting answers to peoples comments here, where they are unlikely to ever see them, I post the answers on their talk instead. It's pretty amazing that a massive 2 people have put a comment under the same heading, not counting myself. I'm amazed. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:54, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :::You win an award! -- Nova -- ( ) 02:05, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Omg, I'm so honored! I would like to thank my fans, and of course Nova and Skakid for making this possible. Thanks /bow - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 08:26, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Build prof=w/p hammer=12+1+1 strength=12+1shakerblowblow strikeflailchargeof concentrationSignet/build prof=e/mo fire=12+1+2 energy=12+1blastinvocationheat heatconditionsdjinn's hasteattunementsignet/build prof=e/rt water=12+1+1 energy=12+1shatterstonegustfreeze visionof lesser energyburstattunementpact signet/build prof=r/rt marksmanship=11+1+1 wilderness=9+1 beast=8+1 expertise=8+1arrowshunter's shotshot shotstrideof extinctiontoxicityof my flesh/build prof=n/e death=12+1+1 soul=8+1 earth=10fleshfleshbile against foesagainst meleeof stabilityof lesser energysignet/build prof=me/rt dom=12+1+1 inspiration=9+1 fast=9+1distractiondrainburn diversionshameenchantmentenchantmentof my flesh/build prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=9+1 healin=8+1 inspir=5conditionof healthof fortuneguardianof stabilitybondveilchanneling/build prof=monk/mesme healing=12+1+1 divine=8+1 prot=9+1 inspir=5of deliverancekissof fortunehealthof absorptionspiritveilchanneling/build Tycn 12:24, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Version 2 prof=w/a hammer=12+1+1 strength=12+1 shadow=3shakerblowblow strikechargeflailchargeSignet/build prof=r/rt expertise=12+1+1 wilderness=9+1 marksmanship=9+1shothunter's shotshot shotstridepoisonoptionalpact signet/build prof=r/mo expertise=12+1+1 wilderness=9+1 marksmanship=9+1optionalhunter's shotshot shotstridearrowssignetsignet/build prof=monk/any protec=12+1+1 divine=8+1 healin=10+1 benedictionof healthof fortuneguardianof absorptionconditionbondveil/build Dervish Uw HH solo Hey yea you posted on my user page that you could give me a demonstration sometime? it would be helpful send me a message back please regarding time. i am in the pacific time zone.Klomi 00:13, 24 October 2007 (CEST) Bought Ancient. Still need dyes, insignias, the gloves, and some decent weapons >.< Tycn 14:38, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Signature Updated it, so I'll be going around and change all my sigs in talk pages. Probably gonna take a while... - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 12:35, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :You don't need to, just make it this sig on the ones that you WILL visit, keep the old ones the same.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:54, 26 October 2007 (CEST) ::I know, but I'd like to have people see the last bit of the signature (link to my gallery), and since I'm not a big contributer, few people are going to see the new signature, thus few people are going to see my gallery. And I'm quite proud of a few of the pics there ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 16:00, 26 October 2007 (CEST) My Talk Page Why would you update your signature when you posted it 3 months ago? Swift Thief 01:06, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :I believe that is answered above. I'm sorry if it caused any annoyance. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:19, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Healing Hands ftw W00t, my dervish solo build got rated excellent, me so happy. Time to make another build to post. To the idea-mobile! - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 06:38, 29 October 2007 (CET) I deleted User:Snow White Tan/Team - Pressuring Refrain as per PvX:Redirect. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:58, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Great, I forgot that thing existed. Thanks - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 06:24, 30 October 2007 (CET) I still stand behind my rating on the build.. Sorry, but it doesnt seem as effective to me. All in all, it is slower because A.) Graspings interrupt your only attack skill with a 12 second recharge, and B.) Smite Crawlers spam reversal of fortune, so that keeps them alive longer than if they had no energy to start with. Every time they cast RoF (every 2 seconds) you give them ~50hp. Also, the D/Me can tank more smites comfortably, increasing efficiency. Please don't take the rating as a personal insult, it is just my feelings.Matti Nuke 20:22, 30 October 2007 (CET) Yet another random build prof=a/w dagger=11+1+1 critical=8+1 deadly=8+1 tactics=9mantis stingassaultstrikeblossom impalemerushsignet/build prof=a/w dagger=11+1+1 critical=8+1 deadly=8+1 tactics=9mantis stingassaultstrikeblossom impalemerushsignet/build prof=n/e curses=12+1+1 soul=12+1depravity barbsmortisfaintheartednessof failurebondof lesser energysignet/build prof=me/rt dom=12+1+1 inspiration=9+1 fast=9+1panicincantation phantomleakdiversionshameenchantmentof my flesh/build prof=n/e death=12+1+1 soul=12+1flesh fleshbilebilenovabone minionsof lesser energysignet/build prof=n/rt restoration=12 soul=12+1+1of remedy body and soullighttransferof wardingrecoveryrejuvenationwas kaolai/build prof=n/rt restoration=12 soul=10+1+1 curses=8+1of apostasy body and soullighttransferof wardingrecuperationlifewas kaolai/build prof=rt/mo channeling=12+1+1 smiting=12 spawning=3of spiritbloodsongweaponweaponrageveilof honorpact signet/build — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 12:26, 13 November 2007 (CET) I wanna try this - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 12:35, 13 November 2007 (CET)